Brother Maxwell Alexander
Brother Maxwell Alexander is a deranged young man who was raised by his step father, Cid Ramsey Alexander and mother, Mary Tate Alexander. Brother never knew his real father, Erik Jonathan Sinclair and had a great hatred for his step father Cid, which caused Brother to be very close to his mother. Brother had eventually fallen in love with his mother and when he noticed she was pregnant with Cid's child, Brother had became enraged. Since his half sister was born he had never truely been the same child he was once before. History Brother was born a very healthy child, though before he was born his mother, Mary Tate Alexander, had been going through a very rough time. Tate knew that Cid had been cheating on her at the beginning of their marriage, for comfort Tate fell in the arms of Brother's father, Erik Jonathan Sinclair. Although it was only a one night stand, Tate had became pregnant and of course told Cid mostly because Erik and Cid had been best friends since they were children. It took Cid and Tate some time to work things out, but every time Cid looked at Brother after he was born he felt nothing but hate for Erik, causing Cid to treat him rather badly. Cid would easily blame things that went wrong in the castle on Brother, although half of the time Brother was the one who caused these problems though Tate would always bail him out with Cid. Whenever Tate would spend time with Brother, Brother would feel more then just a motherly love and would later be fixated on everything she does. Tate had became Brother's first real love, even though she was his mother. Though when Tate had told Brother that he was going to have a baby brother or sister, Brother had became enraged with her and his step-father. He began to act out extremely and even hit his mother in the stomach while she was pregnant with a door on purpose. Cid had punished Brother severely and Brother had hated Cid completely after that. When Cid and Tate's daughter, Rikku Araceli Alexander, was born Brother had nothing but hate for his younger sister in till she became older. When Rikku was at the age of four she began to have great resemblance to their mother Tate. Still in love with his mother, although he as well hated her, Brother had replaced his love for Tate with Rikku. Brother would constantly try to spend time with his sister Rikku, but whenever he did Cid would come and tell Brother to go away, telling him that he was a menace and that Brother would hurt Rikku. Brother would even stand outside of Rikku's bedroom when everyone in the castle would be asleep and watch her toss and turn at night. Though soon Brother became abusive to Rikku whenever she denied Brother's love, such as him telling her he loved him, or even when Brother tried to hug or kiss Rikku, even a family way. Brother began to push Rikku down flights of stairs and even give her large bruises on her face and body when she denied her brother, though the worst childhood denial happened when Brother had cornered Rikku in her own bedroom and began to kiss her. Rikku could not push her brother off of her and after Brother was done kissing Rikku he slit Rikku's throat in an attempt to kill her. Brother was at the 12 and Rikku was 6. Cid had walked in on Brother cutting his daughter's throat and had pulled Brother off, yelling for help Tate had ran into the room and paniced, she hit Brother across the face and he quickly fled thinking he killed Rikku. Brother went into hiding in the basement of the castle. The Al Bhed "police" had found him just a few hours after Rikku was rushed to a hospital. Brother thought that Rikku had died when he slit her throat and thought nothing of it, he was admitted into a correctional facility for young adults in till he was twenty-one when he was moved to a high security prison, where he met Logan Kane Locke. At the age of Twenty-two Brother was aloud visiting rights, still to that day he believed his sister was dead, when his mother visited him in prison. Brother said his apologies to his mother about Rikku and Tate cheerfully told him that she was alright and healthy. Furious, Brother had broken out of jail just two years later. Now Brother is out searching for Rikku, though the two have a few run ins with each other. Rikku had lost her right arm while trying to fight with Brother, and Brother was also at Rikku and Gippal Oliver Rangover's wedding. Etymology The etymology of 'Brother '*brothar (cf. O.N. broðir, Dan. broder, O.Fris. brother, Du. broeder, Ger. Bruder, Goth. bróþar), from PIE base *bhrater (cf. Skt. bhrátár-, O.Pers. brata, Gk. phratér, L. frater, O.Ir. brathir, Welsh brawd, Lith. broterelis, O.Prus. brati, O.C.S. bratru, Czech bratr "brother"). As a familiar term of address from one man to another, it is attested from 1912 in U.S. slang. Maxwell is from a Scottish surname meaning "Mack's stream", from the name Mack, a short form of the Scandinavian name MAGNUS, combined with Old English wella "stream". A famous bearer of the surname was James Maxwell (1831-1879), a Scottish physicist who studied gases and electromagnetism. Personality Brother was born a rather smart young boy, at this time he had a very out going, bubbly personality. In till Brother was at the age of six when his younger half sister, Rikku, was born he had changed dramaticly. He had became very abusive and rude to others mostly Rikku. Though Brother was always kind to his mother and secretly Rikku. Now at the age of twenty-seven, Brother always has a smile on his face no matter what he's doing. Brother does act immuture at times and is very headstrong. When he puts himself up for something he will not stop in till he finishes. Image Brother is always under dressed, always wearing a plain white tee and beach shorts. Once he had worn a black tux to his half-sister's wedding but that was only for a few hours and he hated every moment of it. Brother dresses so that no matter what he is doing he is always ready for swimming, rain, surfing or other water sports. Weapons Brother uses a series of weapons that are all built with Al Bhed machina. Brother uses many guns but mostly a gun designed by himself, a Five-seveN that has been enhanced with Al Bhed machina. Though Brother is also a great fan of using his own hands to fight. Brother uses his hands to do most of his fighting, he takes plessure out of choking people with his hands as well as punching and attacking people. Relationships Mary Tate Alexander Erik Jonathan Sinclair Cid Ramsey Alexander Claire "Lightning" Farron Rikku Araceli Rangover Jorgie Porter Rangover Gippal Oliver Rangover YRT GBG Logan Kane Locke Trivia *Is six years older then his half sister, Rachael *His favorite author is Alexander Black *Has a thing for women with Blonde hair and Green eyes *Because he had stricken Rachael of her left arm, Cid had stricken Brother of his. Brother is currently living with his right arm, and a fake arm as his left. Category:List of Characters Category:Alexanders Category:Villians Category:Rimonster's characters